Comforting Thoughts
by WatchingYou
Summary: When Ino's hurt Shikamaru will be there to help her out... summary sucks, story is good. Shika/Ino, mentions of Sasuke/Ino and Sakura/Sasuke.


Name: Comforting Thoughts  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Notes: I know my grammar and spelling so please don't point it out to me in a review; it would be a waste of your time. Sorry if Sakura or Sasuke or Shikamaru is OCC! This was an idea i got like a year ago but never wrote and i must say this is quite diffrent the the version i first thought off (at least the end is). I hope you like it!

Dedication: This One-Shot goes out to Morning Strider Aka Morning's Child. If you're reading this ototo-san, I'm going to win this bet.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ino walked through the streets of the village in a wonderful mood because it was her six month anniversary with Sasuke and she had gotten the best bunch of roses at her family's store and she had gotten him a special kunai with "_Sasuke - My Love" _engraved on it. They had planned to meet in half-an-hour but Ino just couldn't help herself. She giggled to herself as she entered the now very empty Uchiha household Sasuke lived in. She walked though out the house (most of which was in a state of disrepair.) She looked saddened at the now dying flower gardens. Although main rooms like the kitchen and the outback training grounds where fixed and cleaner some of the rooms, like the empty main-hall type room, where dusty and you could tell that had not had people in them for a while. Ino guessed that they Sasuke was either too sad to keep them up-to-shape (since that was where his family did die, after all) or simply didn't have the time or cared enough to fix. She walked towards the master bedroom Sasuke slept in. It was a larger bed room with a; Big closet, a nice looking queen-sized bed, a large full body mirror, and various things scattered on the floor. She was about to knock on the door when she heard giggling coming from inside. She peered inside the room just enough to see what was going on. Ino had opened the door just enough to see Sasuke lying on the bed. It was clear that someone else was there but she could not tell who. She didn't want to open the door any more then it was with fear that Sasuke or his unknown companion might hear or see her.

"What about Ino?" The other voice said. Ino eyes widened, it was Sakura's voice…

"_That little wrench! She was supposed to be my friend. I knew it was too good to be true when she said that she gave up on Sasuke and that Ino could have him. --_"Ino's thoughts were cut off by Sasuke's voice.

"Please, you know I don't really like her… I'm just messing with her just like you said. I get her to love me some much then I break her heart." Sasuke's voice said followed by a slight laugh. She could see Sasuke move closer to the area where Ino guessed Sakura was. She could only listen since she could not longer see Sasuke.

"Ha ha ha, I knew this will totally hurt Ino and she'll leave you alone forever" Sakura's voice said in a playful manner towards Sasuke.

"You know it, but remember I'm breaking it off tonight so you better get out. She said she'll be here at 7:00 and its 6:30" Sasuke's voice rang back. Ino could feel tears swell up in her eyes as Sakura and Sasuke continued talking but Ino didn't listen. She instead took the special kunai she had gotten him and shoved into the door carving the words "_You filthy liar!" _She then stabbed it as hard as she could into the door and ran outside. Once she was outside and away from the Uchiha household she plucked the petals off the roses and threw them and the stems into a nearby river in a very angry manner. But after that she sat down on the ground and pulled her legs to herself crying. She knew that, being a ninja, she wasn't supposed to cry like this but her heart was broken and she could not help but cry. That's when she failed to notice her ever so lazy teammate walk up to her. Shikamaru sat next to her and waited a minute before speaking up. He knew that this would be troublesome but he wanted to know what was wrong.

"What's wrong Ino?" Shikamaru asked. Ino jumped slightly from the unexpected voice but looked over at Shikamaru with her eyes red from crying. She wiped her ears before answering.

"N-Nothing…"

"Come on, I know it's something"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Troublesome women. Just tell me what's wrong" Shikamaru sighed. Ino wiped her eyes again before moving slightly closer and laying her head on his chest while she answered.

"I-I found out that Sasuke was just dating me so that he could break my heart so I would leave him alone while he went out with Sakura. I overheard him and Sakura talking about" the blond-haired girl said crying again. Shikamaru looked at Ino for a minute before wrapping his arms around her as she cried into his chest. The two remained like this for sometime before Ino leaned up and sat next to Shikamaru.

"Thanks Shikamaru. You're a great guy, thank you for just sitting her with me all this time" Ino said as she stopped crying. She relized that Shikamaru really was a great guy... Even better then Sasuke (but at the time almost anyone seemed like a better person then Sasuke). Shikamaru smiled slightly and looked Ino in the eyes. He has always though her eyes her great and he just loved Ino. It ticked him off that Sasuke had hurt like this.

"Well I really-_really_ like you Ino and don't like seeing you get hurt" The lazy ninja said brushing some of Ino's hair behind her ears.

"Well I like you to."

"You do?!"

"Yeah, I mean you're smart; and kind, and just a great guy."

"And you know," Shikamaru said hugging Ino "I would never break your heart." Shikamaru gently put his lips on Ino's and suddenly Ino didn't care about dumb Sasuke or that no good ex-friend Sakura. It seemed like just her and Shikamaru.


End file.
